In the technical world of today, we are building more and more networks for communication. Connectors are used in these networks, so called modular connectors of inter alia the type RJ45, RJ12 or RJ11, which comprises a resilient locking tongue that is arranged to one side of the connector. The connector is intended to be introduced in a corresponding female connector that in general is fixed to an apparatus such as a computer, a modem, a telephone unit or the similar. When the connector is inserted in a female connector intended for a corresponding connector, the locking tongue is connected in engagement with the female connector. When the connector shall be disconnected from the female connector, or introduced for engagement in the female connector, the locking tongue is loaded in direction against the connector body whereby the connector is disconnectable and connectable, respectively, by spring action of the locking tongue inwards.
These female connectors are often positioned such that anybody may remove the connector from the female connector by deliberate, or unconscious action and then disconnect the communication in the network. This may lead to devastating consequences if the improper connector is removed.
In patent document JP 2001118637 a solution is described where a built-in locking in a female connector firmly locks a modular connector by a locking pin from underneath. This does not solve the above mentioned problem, since generally all female connectors already are fixedly mounted in finished apparatuses and the costs for inserting locks in existing apparatuses would be considerable.
In another solution according to publication DE-U1-29819147, the existing resilient locking tongue on a modular connector is used. A plastic cover consisting of two parts is arranged around the connector and prevents the locking tongue from being pushed down. However, this solution provides a permanent locking, complicates the use since the parts of the plastic cover have to be taken apart at connection and disconnection of the modular connector, which makes it difficult for easy handling at assembly/disassembly for a authorized person. Use of blunt tools, for example screwdriver or knife, to separate the parts of the plastic cover may involve risk for damages on the connectors or on the apparatus at which the connector is plugged in.